Early diagnosis of neurological disorders would greatly improve their management and treatment. A major hurdle is that inflammatory products of cerebral disease are not easily detected in blood. Inflammation in multiple organs and heterogeneity in disease present additional challenges in distinguishing the extent to which a blood based marker reflects disease in brain or other afflicted organs.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for diagnostic methods to detect neurodegenerative diseases. There also remains a need for improved methods of treating neurodegenerative diseases and screening methods to determine drug efficacy.